


Ne jamais lâcher ta main

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo Is Life, M/M, cute cute et re-cute, cutecouple, mention Chanyeol et Sehun, rec
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: OS Kaisoo Domestic au! recKyungsoo se sent ridicule. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il y a de grandes chances que son compagnon le trouve plus adorable qu'embarrassant. Malheureusement il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Dans son costume trop ajusté, avec sa cravate qui lui enserre le cou et ses chaussures un peu trop petite qui lui font mal aux pieds, il se dem





	Ne jamais lâcher ta main

Kyungsoo se sent ridicule. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il y a de grandes chances que son compagnon le trouve plus adorable qu'embarrassant. Malheureusement il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Dans son costume trop ajusté, avec sa cravate qui lui enserre le cou et ses chaussures un peu trop petite qui lui font mal aux pieds, il se demande une fois de plus si c'est une bonne idée.

Pourtant sa petite voix intérieure le pousse à faire fi de ses inquiétudes et de se jeter à l'eau – une fois de plus. La première fois que Kyungsoo avait décidé de laisser cette voix prendre le dessus sur sa raison, il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'autorisa à se replonger dans ses pensées.

Il se souvenait avec précision de la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Jongin. Sa sœur cadette allait se marier et pour que son jour idyllique ressemble à celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, elle avait traîné toute sa famille à des cours de danse. Kyungsoo avait été plus que réticent, il n'aimait pas danser. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec son corps et doutait de pouvoir apprendre la valse en quelques semaines ou même de pouvoir se produire devant toute une assemblée pour l'ouverture du bal. Malheureusement, à son corps défendant, il avait quand même accompagné ses sœurs, ses parents et ses cousins. Son humeur maussade s'était vite envolée à la vue de son beau professeur de danse. 

La sexualité de Kyungsoo n'avait jamais été claire, même pour lui. Enfant il avait appris qu'un garçon devait regarder les filles. Néanmoins il s'était surpris en grandissant à observer quelques garçons. Il n'oublierait jamais son premier émoi masculin, Park Chanyeol, sportif populaire de son lycée, un corps à se damner et toujours le bon mot pour faire sourire son monde. Pourtant cette constatation ne l'avait pas fait se questionner sur son hétérosexualité. Il y avait aussi des filles qui savaient attirer son attention. Devenant un jeune homme il avait eu quelques petites amies, éphémères. Puis des petits-amis, qui n'étaient pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps.  
Bien sûr il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir ou créer des troubles entre les membres de sa famille. Ses relations n'avaient jamais durées assez pour qu'il ressente le besoin de les faire reconnaître. Avec le temps il s'était dit qu'il s'en inquiéterait quand le temps viendrait. 

Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère n'était pas du même avis. Le voyant prendre en âge, elle craignait qu'il ne trouve pas la personne idéal et décida de forcer le destin en le faisant aller de rendez-vous arrangés en speed-dating. Faisant la liste des jeunes filles à marier, Kyungsoo s'étouffa à coup de tasses de thé et de chou à la crème. Ce n'était pas que ces jeunes filles ne lui plaisaient pas mais il n'avait jamais eut le déclic. Cela pouvait sembler cliché mais il avait un peu espéré trouver la personne avec qui il ferait sa vie dans d'autres circonstances que par la force des entremises de sa mère. Sans être un romantique acharné, il espérait rencontrer une personne qui le ferait vibrer. Il était conscient qu'il fallait penser famille, capital financier et valeurs morales mais il désirait pressentir quelque chose de plus. Une attirance physique bien sûr, mais aussi intellectuelle.  
Les femmes qu'il avait rencontré au fil des mois étaient intéressantes sans être passionnantes, agréables sans être charmantes. Il se sentait odieux de penser de cette façon mais il cherchait plus. Il souhaitait avoir le déclic pour quelqu'un.

Étrangement cette étincelle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps il aurait pensé le trouver partout ailleurs que dans cette salle de danse. Dans un premier temps, certes il avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce beau blond de Kim Jongin qui s'évertuait avec ses parfaites hanches et son sourire mutin à apprendre la flexibilité à son père. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas s'emballer, le souvenir d'un certain Oh Sehun lui avait appris qu'un joli minois ne garantit pas toujours un caractère aussi agréable. 

Ce ne fut que quand les mains de Jongin se posèrent sur lui qu'il sut qu'il était finalement perdu. Un soir que sa partenaire n'était pas présente et qu'il se retrouvèrent en nombre impair, Kyungsoo se vit s'entraîner avec son crush du moment. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les belles mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais des paumes bien dessinés avait toujours eu pour lui la signification d'un propriétaire bienveillant. Il avait eu l'occasion en de nombreuses reprises de constater que les mains de Jongin étaient divines. Ses doigts étaient fin et longs, ses paumes carrées et larges. Cependant il préférait rester encore sur ses gardes, il se voyait mal tomber pour un homme à cause de ses paumes de mains. Ce ne fut que quand Jongin l’emmena finalement valser au milieu de la salle, ses grandes paumes l'enserrant au chaud qu'il comprit qu'il se voilait la face. Le professeur de danse avait relevé les manches de son tee-shirt jusqu'au coude et Kyungsoo avait eu le bonheur de découvrir que ses bras étaient parsemé de minuscules grains de beauté. Avec sa peau embrassé par le soleil, il avait été difficile de les remarquer au premier coup d’œil mais maintenant qu'il se tenait plus près il ne pouvait pas les manquer. Et plus encore que les amandes sombres qui le clouaient au sol ou que ses mignonnes petites oreilles qui rougirent en lui prenant la main, ce fut ces petites constellations qui le perdirent.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt pendant les minutes durant lesquelles ils valsèrent. Il tenta de tout mémoriser. La pression que les paumes de Jongin exerçaient sur sa peau. La manière dont faisait épouser ses hanches aux siennes et le frottement de leurs genoux. Il aimait tout.  
Trop vite à son goût la chanson s'était terminé et il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour oser chercher de ses prunelles le regard de son partenaire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il souhaitait y trouver mais il fut ravi de trouver Jongin aussi troublé que lui. Cette danse avait était son déclic, enfin. Il avait comprit à ce moment là qu'il était tombé pour Kim Jongin. 

Il leur avait fallu encore quelques semaines avant de s'avouer leur attirance. Il s'était toujours imaginé que quand on trouvait le bon les choses se faisait de façon naturelle, et il s'était pareillement morigéné autant de fois d'être aussi naïf. S'il avait su à l'époque que cela pouvait se passer encore mieux que dans ses rêves. 

Avec le reste de sa famille, Kyungsoo venait une fois par semaine prendre des cours avec Jongin. Tout seul, il commença à venir en plus deux autres fois, pour des cours en individuel quand Jongin avait terminé ses cours et sa routine. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait proposé et Kyungsoo s'était empressé d'accepter. Il est vrai que durant ces heures il améliora sa rythmique mais bien souvent la danse fut mise de côté. À son détriment, Jongin et Kyungsoo en profitèrent pour apprendre à se connaître. Ils passaient de longues pauses, assis sur le parquet de la salle, à se découvrir des goûts communs, à apprécier leurs différences. Il était fréquent qu'ils sortent ensuite dîner ensemble, et même qu'ils poussent à se balader ou prendre un verre. Leur volonté à ne pas se séparer était palpable. De même, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à garder leurs mains pour eux. Kyungsoo qui ne se connaissait pas si tactile se mourrait de sentir la peau de Jongin contre la sienne. Il se surprit d'ailleurs lui même à être le premier à lui prendre la main, un soir qu'il marchait côte à côte. 

Ce souvenir le faisait encore sourire. Il faisait froid ce soir-là et ils avaient décidé de parcourir les rues d'un vieux marché. Leurs mains n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser, se frôlant sans jamais s'étreindre. Kyungsoo pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la paume de Jongin à chaque fois qu'elle se balançait très près de la sienne. Tentant soudainement d'éviter un livreur de fleur aveuglé par son chargement, Kyungsoo se pressa contre Jongin en lui prenant le bras. Revenant à leurs places habituelles, côte à côte, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa peau goûter une fois de plus celle de son coup de cœur. Il lui prit alors doucement la main, entremêlant rapidement leurs doigts ensemble. Sa hâte de ne pas vouloir le lâcher était palpable. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il fut charmé de voir que Jongin affichait un sourire stupide et satisfait sur son visage. 

Leurs rencontres nocturnes prirent alors rapidement la tournure de rendez-vous. Ils avaient un mal fou à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les nuits étant les plus solitaires, c'est sans en parler qu'ils prirent tacitement la décision de ne plus se séparer. Pourtant ils ne voulaient pas brûler les étapes pour autant. Ils se contentèrent au début de leur simple présence. Ils s'endormaient collés l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant leurs souffles et se réveillaient toujours aussi entremêlé. 

La première nuit où leurs corps se rencontrèrent restera à jamais un souvenir unique à jamais gravé dans leurs esprits. Ravi d'avoir prit le temps avant d'arriver à cette étape, c'est en aillant une bonne connaissance spirituelle de l'autre qu'ils la couplèrent de celle physique. À partir de cette nuit, ils passèrent de longues heures à s'apprendre sur le bout des doigts et à se donner un plaisir toujours plus grand. 

Le mariage de la sœur de Kyungsoo arriva rapidement. Devant y aller avec un rendez-vous arrangé de sa mère, le jeune homme se retrouva dans une situation inconfortable. Sa relation avec Jongin était récente mais plus sincère qu'aucun autre qu'il ait connu jusqu'alors. Il était tourmenté à l'idée de gâcher le jour privilégié de sa sœur en divisant la famille. Il fallu de longues heures à Jongin pour finalement le persuader de faire comme convenu. Il irait au mariage avec la fille de la meilleure amie de sa mère, il serait poli, sans plus et il lui reviendrait dès que tout serait fini. Plus tard viendrait alors le temps de le présenter à la famille Do comme quelqu'un de plus que la figure habituelle du « professeur de danse ». La vague à l'âme, il s'exécuta, et la soirée se passa bien plus agréablement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. N'arrivant pas détacher ses pensées de son blond qui l'attendait chez lui, Kyungsoo passa un temps infini sur son téléphone à lui envoyer des messages. Comprenant parfaitement la situation, son « rendez-vous » eu une discussion honnête avec lui. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui, si ce n'est peut-être une valse. Ils avaient travaillé assez dur dessus pour au moins mériter leur moment de gloire. 

Kyungsoo parvient à profiter de la soirée et c'est le cœur allégé qu'il rentra ce soir là chez lui, retrouvant deux bras chaud qui l'attendaient, amusés et amoureux. 

Comprenant que leur relation n'étaient pas de celles à se ternir avec le temps, ils finirent par prendre la résolution d'en parler à leurs parents. La famille de Jongin savaient déjà pour l'homosexualité de leur fils mais espéraient malheureusement que ce ne soit qu'une période. Ils virent d'un mauvais œil la permanence de la présence de Kyungsoo. Contrairement à ce que pensait ce dernier, sa famille à lui fut plus rapide à les accepter. Il leur fallu bien sûr du temps pour digérer la nouvelle mais ayant la chance de connaître un peu Jongin ils finirent par se trouver chanceux que leur fils ait si bon goût. Ils étaient heureux que leur beau-fils soit ce jeune homme si gentil et si charmant. Avec le temps et beaucoup de persuasion – Kyungsoo mit plus d'une fois son tablier à l’œuvre – la famille Kim finit par accepter cette union.  
Les querelles ne se rouvrirent qu'au moment où les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler mariage. Moins fastueux que celui de sa sœur cadette et bien plus intime, leur jour n'en fut que plus heureux. Jongin n'avait jamais été plus beau aux yeux de Kyungsoo, il n'avait jamais autant pleuré aussi. L'émotion entre les deux homme étaient si palpable et émouvante que même la sœur aînée de Kuyngsoo, qui s'opposait pourtant au mariage, vint finalement les féliciter et leur souhaiter d'être heureux. 

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis, sept pour être exact, et Kyungsoo se sentait prêt à passer une autre étape. Il y pensait depuis des semaines et cela l'obsédait. Ayant mit des mots sur ses désirs, c'est pour ça qu'il en était aujourd'hui, engoncé dans son costume cintré mais plus déterminé et extatique qu'il ne l'ai jamais été. 

Il avait profité du fait que Jongin doit aller voir un ami dans l'après-midi pour investir sa salle de danse. Il avait tenté - assez maladroitement - de décorer la salle avec des couleurs joyeuses. Il avait mit des bougies et parfumé la pièce. Pour ne pas attirer la suspicion de son compagnon, Kyungsoo venait de lui envoyer un message lui signifant qu'il avait prit à emporter dans un restaurant pas loin de son travail et qu'il l'attendait à la salle.  
Jongin lui avait répondu qu'il aurait du retard mais qu'il était en chemin. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser la nervosité de Kyungsoo. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être inquiets, que peut importe la réponse de son mari, ils iraient bien et que c'était tout ce qui importait, il ne pouvait pas retenir son impatience. 

Il entendit finalement un bruit de clé et les pas de Jongin dans le couloir tandis que ce dernier l'appelait :  
\- Kyungsoo ? Où es -tu ? 

Inspirant une dernière fois, Kyugsoo lissa une dernière fois les plis de sa veste.  
\- Je suis dans la salle Jongin. 

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qui l'attendais, le jeune homme poussa la porte et fut surprit de découvrir son mari, debout devant lui, en costard et un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.  
\- Kyungsoo ? .. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Kyungsoo lui tendit la main et Jongin s'empressa de la prendre.  
\- Je sais qu'officiellement on fête notre aniversaire le jour de notre mariage.. et qu'il est déjà passé mais.. hum aujourd'hui ça fait neuf ans que je t'ai pris la main dans ce marché et que je ne l'ai plus lâché. Je t'ai promis le jour de notre mariage que je ne la lâcherais jamais et je voudrais ce soir te la demander une fois encore pour danser avec moi ? 

Jongin éclata de rire.  
\- Tu dis toujours Soo que tu n'es pas romantique pour un sous mais tu es bien pire que moi ! 

Avec un sourire aussi chaud qu'un soleil il se rapprocha de son époux, le regarda allumer la musique et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça fait vraiment neuf ans ? Dans mes souvenirs c'était le 12 et non le 11 que tu t'étais finalement décidé.  
\- Non pas du tout je suis sûr que c'était le ... c'était le 12 non ?  
Jongin éclata a nouveau de rire et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Kyungsoo.  
\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'était dans la nuit, on a qu'à dire que c'était dans l'entre deux. Et tu me referas valser demain alors ? 

Il avait ce sourire mutin que Kyungsoo aimait tant.  
\- Comme tu veux amour. 

Ils prirent leur temps pour danser lentement. Jongin sourit de la gaucherie de son partenaire. Et quand les dernières notes de la mélodie se firent entendre, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le remercier pour cette soirée. 

Instantanément Kyungsoo redevint grave et serra plus fort la main de son époux. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

\- Tu sais.. ce n'est pas seulement pour notre anniversaire que j'ai préparé tout ça. Tu sais ce que je disais sur le fait de ne jamais te lâcher la main? Et bien .. 

Jongin se recula un peu, il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait cette conversation. 

\- ... en fait j'amerais bien la desserer un instant. 

La mine déconfite de Jongin fit comprendre à Kyungsoo qu'il avait bien mal choisit ses mots. 

\- Pas m'en séparer! non, non ! Je veux dire la partager. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre Kyungsoo. 

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Jongin et le serra contre lui. 

\- Je sais qu'on en a jamais beaucoup parlé mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que je voudrais que quelqu'un d'autre tiennes ta main à part moi. Je.. je me disais qu'on était prêt pour ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jongin se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un grand cri. 

\- Oh mon dieu Soo ! Tu es sérieux ? 

Kyungsoo décontenancé repoussa son époux pour le tenir à bout de bras. 

\- Tu.. tu penses à ce que je penses ? Un enfant ? 

\- Ah bon ? tu ne parlais pas d'un threesome ? 

Devant les yeux exorbités de son mari, Jongin ne pu retenir un grand éclat de rire avant de se serrer plus fort dans les bras de Kyungsoo. 

\- Idiot ! Oh Soo ! Si tu savais depuis le temps j'attendais qu'on ait cette conversation ! 

Il déposa une série de baiser sur le visage de son partenaire en serrant ses paumes contre ses joues. 

Il rayonnait. Son sourire était plus grand et radieux que Kyungsoo ne l'ait jamais vu et il y avait quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. 

Jongin le serra fort dans ses bras, ne lâchant pas sa main. 

\- On va être les meilleurs papas du monde. 

Et rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça. Kyungsoo se dit que ça en valait la peine. Son costume trop ajusté, sa cravate qui lui enserre le cou et ses chaussures un peu trop petite qui lui font mal aux pieds. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne jamais lâcher la main de Jongin et, il l'espérait, bientôt pouvoir compter un être de plus à sa famille. Même si cela voulait dire danser, encore.


End file.
